Lullaby For A Dead Man
right|300px right "Lullaby for A Dead Man" — песня, написанная Кевином Шервудом и исполненная Елены Сигман, Впервые встречается в Call of Duty: World at War на карте Nacht der Untoten, где она проигрывается после окончания игры. Далее встречается на карте Verrückt, где её можно будет активировать. Данная песня также встречается на всё тех же картах в Call of Duty: Black Ops в дополнении Rezurrection и Call of Duty: Black Ops III в дополнении Zombies Chronicles и настройках музыки в меню. Она также встречается в Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 в режиме Затмение в локации Больница. Способ её активации остался всё тем же. После выхода операции "Апокалипсис Z" данная песня была заменена на песню Mad Hatter. Активация Пасхалка активируется 3-я нажатиями на напротив рубильника на 2 этаже (находится напротив двери к рубильнику, если идти через Пиф-Паф Пиво). Слова песни Life is still spinning, Your end my beginning And everything I hoped for has been strangely set aside 'No Reason for living, My mind is forgiving And destiny is proving to be absent from my life I know it, I feel it, ,I know when you're sleeping, I know the things you're dreaming And I know you will never give up and die. Conscious fulfilling, The darkness revealing all, Thoughts and insecurities are shining like the sun... Eyes are deceiving, Your mind will stop breathing, And all that you are made of will now rightly become mine. You know it, You feel it, I know when you're sleeping, I know the things you're dreaming, I love it when you're weeping, Even death can't stop this feeling And I know you will never give up and die Father, why have you forsaken me, My life is gone. Father, know how long it's taken me, I live again! I know when you're sleeping, I know the things you're dreaming. I know when you're sleeping, I know the things you're dreaming. I love when you're weeping Even death can't stop this feeling. I know when you're sleeping, I know the things you're dreaming. I love when you're weeping, Even death can't stop this feeling. And I know you will never give up No, you will never give up, You will never give up and... die. Примерный перевод Жизнь всё ещё идёт, Твой конец моё начало И всё на что я надеялся придётся отложить. Нет причин для жизни, Но я прощаю Однако, судьба не влияет на мою жизнь Я знаю это, Я чувствую, Я знаю, когда ты спишь, Я знаю знаю о чём ты мечтаешь И я знаю что ты никогда не сдашься и умрёшь. Сознательное выполнение, Темнота выявления всего, Мысли и неуверенность сияют, как солнце ... Глаза обманывают, Ваш ум остановит дыхание, И всё, что вы сделали из теперь по праву стало моим. Вы это знаете, Вы чувствуете это, Я знаю, когда вы спите, Я знаю, что вы спите, Я люблю, когда ты плачешь, Даже смерть не может остановить это чувство И я знаю, вы никогда не сдадитесь и умрёте. Отец, почему ты оставил меня, Моя жизнь ушла. Отец, знаю, как долго это заняло меня, Я снова живу! Я знаю, когда вы спите, Я знаю, что вы спите. Я знаю, когда вы спите, Я знаю, что вы спите, Я люблю, когда ты плачешь, Даже смерть не может остановить это чувство. Я знаю, когда вы спите, Я знаю, что вы спите, Я люблю, когда ты плачешь, Даже смерть не может остановить это чувство И я знаю, вы никогда не сдаваться Нет, вы никогда не сдаваться, И я знаю, вы никогда не сдадитесь и... умрёте. Галерея Lullaby For a Deadman OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (Verrückt Song)|Инструментальная версия en:Lullaby for a Dead Man Категория:Саундтреки World at War Категория:Пасхалки Категория:Саундтреки Black Ops III Категория:Саундтреки Black Ops 4 Категория:Саундтреки Black Ops